parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast Boy
Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, usually as a member of the teams Teen Titans and Doom Patrol. Created by writer Arnold Drake and artist Bob Brown, he first appeared in The Doom Patrol #99 (November 1965). Roles * Stripclub attendant in The Great Gem Detective * T.W. in Supers Don't Dance * Fabrizio in Titanic (MeggieConte) (dog form only) * Itchy Itchiford in All Supers Go to Heaven & All Supers Go to Heaven 2 * Hamm in Dog Story (MeggieConte) & Dog Story 2 (MeggieConte) (dog form only) * Boomer in The Christian and the Jew * Pedro in Wendy & Stan * Rita in Chihiro & Company * Tito in Steven & Company * Lance in Sing (Uranimated18 Version) Portrayals *Squirt in Pound Titans Gallery Teen titans beast boy by flutterfly34-d5xczml-1-.jpg Beast-Boy-and-Raven-teen-titans-couples-9538702-640-480.jpg|Beast Boy with Raven Beast boy x terra kiss.jpg|Beast Boy with Terra Beast Boy Stanley.png Beast Man Image12.png Beast Man Image8.png Beast Man Image6.png Beast Boy as Hippopotamus.png Beast Boy as Bat.png Beast Boy as Hammerhead Shark.png Beast Boy as Anteater.png 1556399637981358143897.jpg Beast Boy.png Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2108.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2115.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2119.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2121.jpg|Raven holding unconscious Beast Boy Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2133.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2126.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2148.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2128.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1308.jpg Beast_Boy__Raven.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1067.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1075.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1083.jpg 4c64116c-f696-409d-8d22-03c254852d9e screenshot.jpg Go5.png Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1071.jpg Teen Titans gasp as they see being mind-controlled.jpg 067966e3-9943-4cb6-92da-930f77555d5a screenshot.jpg beast_boy_by_dgorsh19-d97rvfz.jpg Robin attacking the Teen Titans.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2000.jpg TTG Lemur.png TTG Donkey.png TTG! Elephants.jpg Ttg31.png Ttg52.jpg TTG Real Magic 126a 66.png Finding Bubbles.png Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2217.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2213.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2199.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2193.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2218.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2222.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2223.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2228.jpg Teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-129044.jpg Big 1540744206 image.jpg 19758-Hot-Movie-TV-Shows-Teen-Titans.jpg Teen Titans throwing Fire energy balls at Slade's robot.png Teen Titans go to the movies screenshot.png The Teen Titans acting like movie stars.jpg MV5BODc1YTYyOWItNTIyZi00ZDViLThhZDEtMWQwZjRmYzUwYjc0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjQ4NjY2MzE@. V1 SY1000 CR0014011000 AL -1024x731.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2256.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2265.jpg Snapshot-2018-11-19 at 06 45 25 PM-656159719.png 1 eq-1TdaAnyblWf6O8UlaHw.jpeg teentitansgomovies257.jpg 646026.jpg TTG Movie9.jpg Teen-titans-go-movies-still-01 758 426 81 s c1.jpg Teen-Titans-Go.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2155.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2163.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2157.jpg Teen-titans-go-to-the-movies victory.jpeg Beast Boy gif.gif downloadfile-1.gif|Dancing Beast Boy Beast boy giphy.gif tumblr_ocsuhdahDD1riokveo2_500.gif|Running Beast Boy DC superhero girls Beast Boy.png Teen-titans3.jpg Beastboy06.jpg beast-boy-teen-titans-2.74.jpg beast-boy-teen-titans-go-8.54_thumb.jpg beast-boy-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-8.06.jpg Beast_Boy.jpg Beast_Boy_and_Robin.jpg BBRae_Beast_Within.png Beast_Boy_as_Tiger.png Beast_Boy_as_Falcon.png Beast_Boy_as_T-rex.png Beast_Boy_as_Pteranodon.png Beast_Boy_as_Monkey.png Beast_Boy_as_Gorilla.png Beast_Boy_as_Orangutan.png Beast_Boy_as_Sasquatch.png Beast_Boy_as_Kangaroo.png Beast_Boy_as_Ram.png Beast_Boy_as_Rhinoceros.png Beast_Boy_as_Bear.png Beast_Boy_as_Polar_Bear.png Beast_Boy_as_Lion.png Beast_Boy_as_Wolf.png Beast_Boy_as_Fox.png Beast_Boy_as_Walrus.png Beast_Boy_as_Mouse.png Beast_Boy_as_Horse.png Beast_Boy_as_Musk_Ox.png Beast_Boy_as_Bison.png Beast_Boy_as_Donkey.png Beast_Boy_as_Cat.png Beast_Boy_as_Devon_Rex.png Beast_Boy_as_Pointer.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Labrador.png Beast_Boy_as_Doberman.png Beast_Boy_as_St._Bernard.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Dalmatian.png Beast_Boy_as_Mongoose.png Beast_Boy_as_Flying_Squirrel.png Beast_Boy_as_Hamster.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Gerbil.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Seal.png Beast_Boy_as_Panda.png Beast_Boy_as_Goose.png Beast_Boy_as_Penguin.png Beast_Boy_as_Woodpecker.png Beast_Boy_as_Parrot.png Beast_Boy_as_Crane.png Beast_Boy_as_Owl.png Beast_Boy_as_Toucan.png Beast_Boy_as_Crocodile.png Beast_Boy_as_Python.png Beast_Boy_as_Turtle.png Beast_Boy_as_Spider.png Beast_Boy_as_Frog.png Beast_Boy_as_Utahraptor.png Beast_Boy_as_Velociraptor.png Beast_Boy_as_Triceratops.png Beast_Boy_as_Ankylosaurus.png Beast_Boy_as_Apatosaurus.png Beast_Boy_as_Stegosaurus.png Beast_Boy_as_Wooly_Mammoth.png Beast_Boy_as_Smilodon.png Beast_Boy_as_Octopus.png Beast_Boy_as_Shark.png Beast_Boy_as_Dolphin.png Beast_Boy_as_Jellyfish.png Beast_Boy_as_Electric_Eel.png Beast_Boy_as_Anglerfish.png Beast_Boy_as_Chameleon.png Beast_Boy_as_Cobra.png Beast_Boy_as_Camel.png Beast_Boy_as_Alien_Creature.png Beast_Boy_as_Werebeast.png BeastBoy_as_Wookiee.png Beast_Boy_as_Wile_E._Coyote.png Divide_and_Conqure_51.png downloadfile-3.gif 1477098063492.gif Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0085.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_0090.jpg 3835eaa357b05082baa51608f4b23447.jpg beast-boy-teen-titans-trouble-in-tokyo-0.1.jpg 10868722_web1_COMP-005.jpg Beast Boy and Cyborg.jpg Cyborg misses Beast Boy.png Downloadfile-2.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2031.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2045.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2043.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2039.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2036.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1989.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1988.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1997.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1959.jpg teen_titans_series___beast_boy_by_devin_skywalker_dcin0wr-pre.jpg The_Calf.png|Beast Boy as the Calf d8819acb31a1df996907cba0d89b8c4f3cdd7c49_hq.jpg 20190528_132428.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0200.jpg Starbolt powered snowball.png Gc28.jpg beast-boy-dc-super-hero-girls-7.52.jpg beast-boy-dc-super-hero-girls-super-hero-high-4.94.jpg beast-boy--7.67.jpg beast-boy-dc-super-hero-girls-legends-of-atlantis-5.6.jpg 175411.jpg beast-boy-dc-super-hero-girls-hero-of-the-year-1.75.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Eagle.png Beast Boy as an Elephant.png Beast_Boy_as_Bloodhound.png Beast Boy as a Monkey.png Beast_Boy_as_Sloth.png Beast Boy as a Gorilla.png Beast_Boy_as_Aphid.png Beast Boy as a Lion.png Beast Boy as a Bear.png Beast_Boy_as_Octopus_1.png Beast_Boy_as_Octopus_2.png Beast_Boy_as_Chimpanzee.png 2-Beast_Boy_into_Hippo_Ostrich_Llama.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Cricket.png Beast Boy as a Hippopotamus.png Beast_Boy_as_Gazelle.png Beast Boy as a Cat.png Beast Boy as a tiger.png Beast Boy as a Kangaroo.png Beast Boy as a Ram.png Beast_Boy_as_Manatee.png Beast_Boy_as_Sea_Turtle.png Beast_Boy_as_Starfish.png Beast Boy as a Dolphin.png Beast_Boy_as_Sea_Urchin.png Beast Boy as a Hammerhead Shark.png Beast_Boy_as_Kraken.png Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1229.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1294.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2050.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2120.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_0165.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1248.jpg Beast Boy as a bear.jpg Beast_Boy_JLvsTT_2.png maxresdefault12.jpg ba92267bf3524dae5848431e3ebcde53.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-09-03-02h24m23s782.png Beast Boy as a Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg Beast Boy as a donkey.jpg wallpaper.wiki-Free-Teen-Titans-Go-Background-Download-PIC-WPE008935.jpg Tb.jpg Bbterra tumblr.png Bb fell in love with terra.jpg BB and Terra.jpg BBTerra be mine moment.jpg Teen titans bb and terra.jpg BBTerra fan art kiss.png Bbterra goodbye kiss.jpg BBTerra Ears.jpg BBTerra Kiss2.png BBTerra kiss.jpg Terra and BB interrupted by Slade.gif Beastboy_profile_card.png teen_titans_go_laundry_day_2_by_rubtox_d6kp7y0-pre.jpg Beast_Boy_as_a_Tiger.png Beast_Boy_as_a_Goat.png Beast Boy as a red Kangaroo.png Beast_Boy_as_a_Elephant.png Beast_Boy_as_a_Vulture.png Beast_Boy_as_a_Horse.png Beast_Boy_as_Griffin.png 01107aad-2df3-49d6-8c14-1f7b2271c9c9 screenshot.jpg Beast Boy as a Donkey.png Beast Boy as a Owl.png Beast Boy as a Cheetah.png Beast Boy as a G-Elf (1).png Beast Boy as a Werebeast.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Green Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warner Bros. Franchise Characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Black Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Boys Category:Children Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who Fart Category:Screaming Characters Category:Gay Category:Annoying Characters Category:Bastards Category:Characters with two girlfreinds Category:Idiots Category:Dimwits Category:Tomboys Category:Wild Animals Category:Wild Characters Category:Assholes Category:Dogs Category:Boovs (2020) Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Characters with spikey hair Category:Green Animals Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Sneeze Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Beast Boy and Raven Category:Robin and Beast Boy Category:Robin and Cyborg Category:Robin and Starfire Category:Robin and Raven Category:Male Damsels Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Cyborg and Beast Boy Category:Dinosaurs Category:Birds Category:Elephants Category:Beast Boy and Starfire Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beast Boy and Terra Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Comedians Category:Tigers Category:Lions Category:Cheetahs Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Wolves Category:Bears Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Orangutans Category:Lazy Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Numbskulls Category:Weird Characters Category:Funny Characters